U.S. Pat. No. 682,454 discloses a stop-motion mechanism for a spring-wound vehicle. This mechanism includes a star wheel which is keyed to the rear axle of the vehicle, and a leaf spring which is fixed to the underside of the vehicle. The leaf spring extends to position behind the axle and includes a leg which depends to a position adjacent the ground. A wheel is rotatably mounted at the lower end of the leg for engagement with the ground. A notch is formed in the leaf spring in front of the star wheel so that the notch will engage the star wheel when the rear wheels of the vehicle are lifted above the ground. The star wheel is prevented from rotating by notch 16 thereby preventing the gear train in the spring-wound motor from operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,064,309 discloses a stop-motion mechanism having a feeler pivotably mounted in the vehicle chassis by a cross member. The feeler includes a link which is pivotably mounted to a detent lever. The detent lever includes a detent which is normally biased into engagement with a gear by a torsion spring. When the vehicle disclosed is running on the ground, the feeler urges the link clockwise to withdraw the detent from the gear. If the wheels of the vehicle leave the ground, the force exerted by the feeler is removed and the torsion spring pulls the detent into engagement with the gear to stop the spring-wound motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,222 discloses a stop-motion mechanism for a spring-wound motor which is released when a weight is added to the vehicle. The spring-wound motor includes a star wheel which under normal circumstances is blocked by a lever. When a weight is added to the vehicle, a further lever moves the first lever out of engagement with the star wheel to allow the spring-wound motor to operate. Thus, the vehicle will not move until the pre-determined weight is placed on, and remains on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,375 discloses a simulated coaster which is mounted on a small spring-wound vehicle so that the coaster will move when a glass of liquid is placed on the coaster. Without weight on the coaster a fixed, upstanding stop is engaged by a tab to lock a gear in the spring-wound motor. When a weight is placed on the coaster, such as a glass of water, the body of the coaster is moved downwardly with respect to the spring motor so that the tab moves above the fixed stop to release the gear and allow the spring motor to drive the vehicle. This patent also discloses a stop mechanism whereby when the vehicle reaches the edge of a table, the vehicle will stop. This is accomplished when the nose portion of the stop mechanism drops below the level of the table top to rock the stop mechanism about a pivot until a finger is engaged by the tab to stop the motor.
None of the foregoing prior art relates to means which will stop a fully wound spring-powered motor in a toy vehicle and which allows the vehicle to be operated by the quick application of a light force to the body of the vehicle. These prior art vehicles, lack the desired play value offered by the present invention.